confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Giltharn Academy
Giltharn Academy is a large academy of Magic in the Eastern Lands of Upper Azeria,it is so named due to the fact that it is located the city of Giltharn which is the nation's capital.The academy has three large departments,one for each house of magic.Since its founding the accademy has become the supreme authority on magic and have so become responsible for the enforcement of its proper use,anyone found practising unlawful magic is dealt with severely.It takes no money off its students and makes the majority of its funds through performing magical tasks for people. Layout The academy has a large central anteroom off which protrude three wings,one for each House of magic,for more detailed information on these see Wings of Giltharn Academy.The large recesses created by these arms of the building are filled with many gardens and lodgings for students and the staff,the geography of these is difficult to explain to anyone who is not associated with the academy and the visiting public often become lost in this maze of small buildings.On the roof of the central anteroom is a large mast which is used to increase the range of spells when it is necassary to cast them on a global scale. History The academy was founded in the 10th Centcycle by a group of mages that had settled in Giltharn,at this point in history knowledge of magic was fragmented and very few could practise it competently;the mages thought this should change.Three months prior to the founding of the acedemy the East king at the time had organised a campaign to find a use for the ruins of an old fort that had protected Giltharn during the pre civilisation wars but had fallen into disuse.The mage's proposition was accepted and they quickly converted the building into a college of magic. Ranks *'Student'-Ordinary wizards who are pupils at the academy,they wear blue robes with a simple hood and coloured bands on their sleeves denote which houses of magic they are studying(rBrownish red for Thermic Magic,Dark blue for Psycomantic Magic and yellowy green for Kinetic Magic.Upon graduation they receive a hat and a personalised staff,they then decide if they want to continue with a higher rank in the academy. *'Teacher'-Professors of magic who usually specialise in one or at most two of the three of the houses.They are hired only from ex students and wear blue robes with a hat. *'Caretaker'-As well as having the duties of an ordinary janitor the caretakers of Giltharn academy must use their magic to keep the building maintained,there is usually only one at a time and they live in a small hut in the gardens.The caretaker can be identified by his brown robes. *'Grandmaster'-The grandmasters are the head teachers of Giltharn,there are usually three in power;One for each of the three houses.They wear rich golden robes. *'Law keeper' -The law keepers are a high council of wizards that enforce the Magical code of Azeria and give authorisation to use forbidden spells such as Psycos Supreme,they often make use of the knowledge blanket spell to scan the citizens of Azeria for any suspicious thoughts.They wear red robes at official ceremonies but often wear ordinary clothes for undercover work. Business ventures The Academy's sole source of income is the variety of magical services it provides,A request can be made of the mages at small reception areas on the edge of the grounds.Generally These business ventures are all run from buildings within the tangled maze that is the school's grounds,they are so numerous that the Academy is often criticized as being more like a corporation than any sort of school.The Giltharn Accademy enterprises include but are not limited to: *''The Eastern trading group''-A fraternity of mages who travel Azeria in a large Travelling Capsule using their magic to aid in mercentile activities.Proceeds from these dealings go directly into Accademy funds. *''Giltharn Transport''-A fleet of Travelling Capsules which follow a bus style route and visit all the major towns of the Eastern Lands.For a large ammount of money private journies further a field can also be commisioned,the service even occasionally taxis Adventurers to Lower Azeria.They rarely visit the Northern Lands as traditional Dwarven clockwork transport has an extremely strong foothold making it impossible for them to get much business, *''Magical Security''-Low level mages are often hired as protection by shipping companies,especcially those travelling along the River Gug'spon as they must journey through Goblin territory. Category:Azeria Category:Magic in Azeria Category:Giltharn academy